The present disclosure relates to the field of display technology, and particularly, to a light guide plate and a fabricating method thereof, an array substrate and a fabricating method thereof, and a display device.
GIA (Gate driver In Array, i.e. a gate driving circuit fabricated in an array substrate) may implement a narrow frame design of a display panel, but since wiring is conducted inside pixel in such an array substrate, the pixel aperture ratio is reduced, thereby reducing pixel transmissivity. This structural configuration makes the luminance of a display region on the array substrate for arranging the gate driven circuit decrease, thus forming bright streaks at a junction region between the display region and a peripheral display region.